Watermelon
!Whole Page is A WIP! W A T E R M E L O N ❝ I hereby pledge to serve CrescentClan until my last breath!❞ ❝ Ha! You couldn't stop me from staying even if you wanted to!❞ '' ''- '''Watermelon' ---- '''Watermelon '''is a red furred Somali cat with tabby markings and bright, emerald green eyes. She is currently affiliated with CrescentClan, though she was once a well-fed kittypet who lived in a two-leg nest, she is currently 18 moons old. '''NAMES' ---- Name Break-down: Water- 'colourless, transparent, odourless, liquid which forms the seas, lakes, rivers, and rain. Given for her love for the water as a kit and excellent aquatic talents. '''Melon- 'large round fruit of a plant of the gourd family, with sweet pulpy flesh and many seeds. Given as a random name, it originated from a joke and eventually became her suffix. 'Current Name- ' Watermelon 'Nickname(s)- ' Mel 'Original Names-' Melanie, Waterkit, Waterpaw '''REPRESENTATION ---- Visuals: Watermelon is a red Somali Tabby mix with a long length and velvety fur and a nimble, medium build. She has a dark orange top coat, a pale white undercoat which blends in well with her undercoat, white socks and a classic tabby pattern which is a shade of pantone orange. She has brick red paw pads, silvery-white whiskers and bright, emerald green eyes. She currently has no scars or nicked ears. Watermelon is normally seen wearing either a neutral expression or a relaxed smile, however, due to her short-tempered nature, her smile can quickly change to a darkening glare. She has the scent of a freshly ripened watermelon and a raspy and loud voice that matches her fiery personality. Behaviour: Watermelon is usually portrayed as a violent and hot-headed young warrior who tolerates no nonsense from other cats. She is extremely competitive and quick to blow her top, leading her to often be involved in arguments and fights. Despite her shaky reputation, it is often implied that she is quiet and nondescript, simply completing her daily duties as a committed warrior of the clan. PERSONALITY ---- Key Traits: Positive Traits-''' Confident // Perceptive // Honorable // Kindhearted 'Neutral Traits-' Quiet // Impersonal // Unchanging // Competitive 'Negative Traits-' Airy // Short-tempered // Impulsive // Impatient '''Summaries: Positive Traits- ' -WIP- '''Neutral Traits-' -WIP- 'Negative Traits- ' -WIP- 'Other-' -WIP- 'Orientation-' Chaotic Good- 70% light, 25% neutral, 5% dark '''HISTORY ---- -WIP- RELATIONS ---- KEY: CharacterName/AJ Username/Status-(Relationship with them, based on the given description and bullet guide dots.) Description of feelings on the character (from Watermelon's POV) CrescentClan: -WIP- Twoleg-Place: -WIP- Twoleg-Nest: -WIP- SKILLS AND STATISTICS ---- Mentoring- '''Watermelon was never officially mentored by a mentor chosen by Impstar, '''Physical Health-'''TBA '''Mental Health-'''TBA '''Strengths-'''TBA '''Weaknesses-'''TBA '''Statistics: Leadership- '''3/10 ' '''Sociability- '''6/10 '''Intelligence- '''7/10 '''Emotional Strength- ' 6/10 Physical Strength- '''10/10 '''Offense- '''9/10 '''Defense- '''4/10 '''Hunting- '''6/10 '''Swimming- '''8/10 '''Climbing- '''8/10 '''Herbs- '''2/10 '''Agility- '''9/10 '''Stamina- '''10/10 '''Stealth- '''6/10 '''EXTRA ---- Likes: .Season- Summer .Prey- Vole .Terrain- Plains .Plant- Watermelon .Scent- Smoke .Colour- Red Dislikes: .Season- Winter .Prey- Shrew .Terrain- Cliffs .Plant- Mint .Scent- Petrichor .Colour- White QUOTES ---- -WIP- Category:Original Character Category:Feline